


The Great and Powerful Hero of Legend

by Special_K_Beth, Stripped_Sock



Category: Legend of z, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: ADHD, BAMF Link (Legend of Zelda), Drugs, Drunk Link, Feral Link, Gen, Insomnia, Legend of Zelda Crack, Link (Legend of Zelda) is a Dork, Link crack, Mental Link, Nonverbal Link (Legend of Zelda), Screaming, Sleep Deprivation, This Is STUPID, Wild link - Freeform, breath of the wild - Freeform, hes stupid, im sorry, this is really stupid, wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Special_K_Beth/pseuds/Special_K_Beth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripped_Sock/pseuds/Stripped_Sock
Summary: This story consists of Link's stupid adventures in the perspective of other people who think this is just what a hero of legend does.That's it.That's the entire story.
Relationships: None
Comments: 13
Kudos: 114





	1. hero of cuccos... wait what?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a horrible idea me and my friend had after we saw this one tumblr post. We don't guarantee this will be popular nor good. This is kinda for us since we just wanted to do this. I wrote some, she wrote some. You can distinguish our writing styles, just saying

The young girl admired the hero. She loved him. He didn't know this, but she did. She wished she knew him. She wished he knew her. It was unrequited love at its finest. 

One of her favorite things to do was to observe him from afar. Yeah, she's a stalker. But its worth it to watch her true love in action. The hero, at the moment, was planting explosives in the nearby cucco pin. After getting a good distance away from it, he detonated the bomb, causing the cuccos to go wild. They summoned many other cuccos, all of which descended from the skies. The hero was terrified. He screamed and ran for cover in the closest house he could get to. After the cuccos had settled down, he peaked his head out from the house he broke into. After realizing he was safe, he walked out of the house, and went to the cucco pin and grabbed the eggs the cuccos had dropped. He soon after ate the eggs...raw...right in front of the cuccos. The hero walked over to one of the cuccos and patted its head, as if he was trying to tell it he was sorry. He then walked away and tripped over the gate in the process of trying to get out.

This just made the girl even more attracted to him.


	2. death and steak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day that's impressive for me

The young stable worker was sweeping the ground outside the East Akkala Stable. She needed to keep this stable presentable for travelers, since they haven't been getting too many visitors in the past few weeks. Suddenly, she heard a very off noise. She looked up from her current position and noticed a young man flying through the air on this parachute like object. "Oh my hylia!" she thought. "This is the hero that has been told in legend!" She then observed him as he fell from his current height and positioned a shield beneath his feet, as if he was going to use it as a way to cushion his eminent fall. In mid fall, he grabbed at least 10 apples and somehow ate them in a moments notice.

When he reached the ground, all she could hear was a dull thud and a grunt. He didn't move or even attempt to get up. All of a sudden, he reached into his pocket, pulled out an entire steak, and ate it.

"He is going to save us from the Calamity. I just know it."


	3. This boy is on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck. Penis. Shit. Pushy. Rat. ASS.

There he stood atop the mound. He stood there in all his glory above the people of the village and his voice rang out. There's no way a man on fire could be hotter. Most of the village girls, and some guys, swooned for the hero as he screamed and tried to put out the flames consuming him sexily. As he jumped around in circles and squawked, ignoring the pool of water beside him, the people though about how much of a genius their hero was. No one could be smarter. As he ran into the sunset like a legless bird screeching, they sighed. How heroic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short I'm lazy and my brain is basically mush right now. Thanksgiving food comes be like.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeet skeet *dab* rawr xd cringe

The young boy watched the man in front of him. His hair was as golden as wheat swaying in the winds of time. He had never seen someone so noble. His bow was at his back and his sword in hand as he sung through screams. His tunic was as green as the elder moss that grew in only the far north lands. He was truly a sight as he performed brave duties.

"That's the hero of legend you know."

"WAIT REALLY!?"

"Soon he will save us all like he has with the ancestors, we know it."

So the boy watched on in marvel as the man reached out to pet the porcupine and screamed as the quills peices his skin. He then glared at the offending animal and reached to pet it once more only for quills to meet his skin again. He continued over and over squawking and turning in circles only to go back and pet it again. The boy smiled at his bravery. Only the greatest hero's could do that. Link turned his head at the smell of bread from a window and tool it off the sill, how gentlemanly, he then shoved the entire loaf into his mouth and screamed as the chickens sensed his presence and chased him through town. The boy watched the screaming man, being chased by poultry, with pride. He would save them.


	5. not being able to pet a dog should be illegal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend makes some really stupid notes and i sincerely apologize

Link knew he could do it.

Link wanted to do it.

Link strived to be able to even do it.

Link stared down at the dog and tried all of his might to pet it. He wanted to pet the precious little angel so badly, but he couldn't. He didn't know why. He tried his best to reach out to her, but his arm just didn't move. This was getting very upsetting to the young hero, so he just let out a grunt of frustration and fell to the ground. He's afraid to admit it, but he actually shed a tear. Just seeing the doggo be so wholesome and him not being able to pet her made him upset.

Suddenly, a child skipped up to the fluffy doggo, pet her, then left.

"Goddammit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so lazy Hhhh. I just wrote this on the spot haha. I should make a whole story about this worldwide issue


	6. What a Wonderful World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive completely forgotten about this story and honestly I'm sorry. I just wrote this on the spot after playing some breath of the wild.

Link looked at the magnificent scenery in front of him. He was taking a break from his adventure and stopped at the edge of a cliff to watch the sun set. The sky looked like a painting you could find only in an old, rich dude's home, or Hyrule Castle while it wasn't overrun by the Calamity. The sky was colored pink and orange as the sun slowly disappeared from the horizon. The peaks of Mount Hylia emphasized the beauty of the view, making it just the more overwhelming. Link took out his Sheikah Slate and opened the camera to keep the memory of this scenery forever. Link clipped the Slate back to his hip, got up from his spot on the cold rock, and turned around to continue his adventure. Link then turned around and began to sprint towards the cliff. As soon as he stepped onto the ledge, he jumped, watching the scenery he had just gazed longingly at descend from his view. As soon as a smile creeped up onto his face, he hit the ground. The last thing he saw before blacking out was a woman who was running towards the nearby stable, likely to tell the others of the heroic feat he had just accomplished.

"I'm a great hero."

**Author's Note:**

> Oof yeah these chapters are never gonna be long. Sorry


End file.
